Disappointment
by Yusha Daesung
Summary: Diacuhkan, hilang kontak. Sakura benar-benar kecewa pada Sasuke, perasaan itu semakin kuat saat tahu Sasuke mengkhianatinya dengan gadis lain. AU Story. SasuSaku. RNR?


**Alternative Universe Story**

**XXXXX**

Jaket kulit berwarna hitam yang memiliki panjang sebatas lutut itu membalut tubuh gadis dengan kaos tipis merah jambu tanpa lengan yang digunakannya. Gadis itu tak mengancing resleting kedua belah sisi jaketnya, membiarkan sebuah gambar menara dengan tulisan miring abstrak terekspose jelas dari kaosnya.

Celana jeans ketat pada bagian bawahnya membalut kaki jenjang si gadis, sebuah celana yang dibelinya tahun kemarin pada persiapan acara perpisahan masa senior high school'nya. Sebuah jeans berwarna coklat pedar. Tak lupa, kakinya dibalut dengan sebuah sandal berhak tak cukup tinggi, model sandal itu agak mirip dengan sepatu, karena pada bagian atasnya ada penutup dan juga tali berwarna coklat pekat yang mengikat kedua sisinya.

Rambut merah muda sebatas punggungnya dibiarkan tergerai bebas. Hanya pada bagian poninya yang sengaja diberi penjepit kecil berwarna hitam dengan sebuah bunga sakura plastik dalam ukuran kecil pada ujung jepit tersebut, poni gadis itu menepi pada bagian kanan kepalanya. Tangan kirinya memegang tali sebuah tas tangan bertali panjang dengan satu kantong yang menyampir di pundak kirinya.

Haruno Sakura menatap jalanan ramai yang ada di hadapannya. Kakinya melangkah pelan, menimbulkan suara sentakkan khas dari hak sandal gadis itu kenakan. Ia menapaki jalanan aspal yang lembab itu dalam hening. Walau di tengah keramaian sekalipun.

Haruno itu memilih mengambil tepat yang agak sepi dari keramaian pasar malam di atas jembatan ini.

Gadis dengan rambut merah muda itu merapatkan jaketnya saat udara dingin mulai kembali menggerayangi pori-porinya.

Tak lama, Ia sampai pada sebuah tempat yang terhitung cukup sepi, tempat ini juga akan menjadi tempatnya mengadakan janji dengan kekasihnya yang katanya akan datang ke sini pada pukul delapan malam pas. Pemuda itu berhasil membuatnya percaya kembali akan janji-janjinya yang padahal gadis itu sudah tahu, bahwa akhirnya semua dari janji itu hanya akan menjadi rasa sakit tersendiri baginya.

Ia memegang besi pembatas itu dengan tangannya yang telanjang. Langit malam dari atas melindunginya. Mengamati, mata dengan warna hijau bening itu terarah pada pemandangan tepat di bawah jembatan besar ini. Mata itu bias terang di penuhi oleh kerlipan lampu malam kota tercintanya Konoha.

Gedung-gedung pencakar langit, rumah susun, pusat perbelajaan, dan berbagai tempat dan segala macam jenis kendaraan di sana, berbaur, saling berlomba menyaingi cahaya dasar bintang dan rembulan yang redup di langit-langit yang sekarang ini mutlak berwarna gelap.

Ia menggeser lengan jaketnya kirinya, mengintip benda petunjuk waktu berwarna putih gading yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan si gadis selain aksesoris gelang perak berbandul bintang-bintang berukuran kecil. Di sana, Ia mendapati jam tangannya itu tengah menunjukkan waktu jam delapan lewat dua puluh menit. Itu artinya Ia lambat dalam pertemuan mereka kali ini.

Atau malah pemuda itu yang lambat?

"Dia pasti lupa," begitu gumamnya. Suara itu terdengar dalam nada rendah dan berbisik. Kekecewaan, nampak membayang dir aut wajahnya.

Kaki kiri gadis itu tertekuk santai, seiring dengan Sakura yang mulai menaruh tangannya yang terlipat di atas besi pembatas yang permukaannya bercat pudar dan berbau besi basah. Berat tubuhnya di sangganya pada besi berbentuk pagar pembatas sebatas dadanya itu. Ia menghela nafas saat dirasanya sebuah perasaan sakit mulai kembali menggerayanginya. Rasa sakit yang sama selama dua bulan belakangan ini.

Sebuah rasa kekecewaan.

**XXXXX**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Yusha Daesung**

**proudly presents**

**Disappointment**

**a SasuSaku story**

**Dedicated for all of SAVERS**

**Enjoy!**

**XXXXX**

Lama, Ia sudah cukup lama mengirim pesan tersebut pada kekasihnya. Tapi nihil, sampai lima belas menit berlalu pemuda yang Ia sayangi itu tak Ia dapati pesan balasannya. Apa pemuda itu lupa membawa handphone'nya?

Ia―Haruno Sakura―mengulum bibir bawahnya, sebulir air mata jatuh membasahi pipinya yang tadinya masih di penuhi polesan bedak tipis, tapi sekarang, semuanya sudah luntur karena tangisnya yang tak tertahankan. Dipandanginya lekat layar ponsel flip bergambar Mickey Mouse itu. Nihil, hasilnya masih seperti tadi. Pemuda itu―kekasihnya―belum juga membalas pesan singkat darinya.

Apa sebaiknya menelepon saja?

Kepalanya menggeleng keras. Ia tak mau mengganggu kekasihnya itu, karena Sakura tahu, kekasihnya bukanlah tipe yang mudah diganggu di saat pemuda itu tengah sibuk mengerjakan tugas. Ya, Sakura tahu, bahwa ini memang sudah harus menjadi bahan pengertiannya. Ini resikonya.

Dia sudah menerima kekasihnya, dan Ia berjanji akan selalu memberikan pengertian akan kesibukan pemuda itu pada tugas-tugas kuliahnya. Tapi, ayolah. Sekali ini saja, setelah dua bulan belakangan ini mereka benar-benar renggang tanpa bertemu. Siapa yang tak merindukan kekasihnya jika waktu itu terlalu lama bagi Sakura?

Alasan pemuda itu selalu sama, sibuk tugas, dan kerja kelompok. Oh Tuhan, bahkan Sakura tak habis pikir, apa Universitas tempat kekasihnya itu kuliah adalah Universitas yang maniak tugas ya?

Pikiran gadis itu mulai melayang pada perkataan Ino tadi siang, ok, ok, gadis berponi panjang dan berambut blonde itu bukan hanya mengatakannya tadi siang, tapi jauh sebelum hari ini datang. Sahabatnya itu sudah mengingatkan Sakura. Jika kekasih si gadis itu sudah mengkhianatinya jauh-jauh hari. Dengan seorang teman kampusnya, yang bernama Karin. Karena Ino dan Sasuke satu Universitas, mau tak mau Sakura was-was juga, takutnya apa yang dibilang Ino bukanlah hoax belaka. Dan Sakura menyesali kebodohannya yang malah memilih Universitas berbeda dengan kekasihnya.

Itulah gunanya Ia ada di sini, untuk meminta penjelasan atas hubungan mereka pada kekasihnya itu.

Sekarang tepat pukul delapan malam lewat empat puluh menit. Dua puluh menit lebih Sakura sudah berdiri di sini. Ia tak ayal mulai diperhatikan oleh orang-orang yang berlalu lalang. Apalagi mengingat wajah sembabnya yang kacau karena habis menangis. Gadis itu hanya tersenyum tipis saat orang yang berlalu lalang mengarah tepat memandanginya. Ia mengangguk dengan senyum getir dipaksakan.

Apa sekarang semuanya memang harus jelas?

Ia kembali membuka ponsel flip cyon birunya, mecari nama kontak kekasihnya pada jejeran nama rekan dan juga sanak family'nya yang ada. Setelahnya, Ia memandang lekat nama itu, agak ragu, akhirnya ibu jarinya memilih tombol fungsi hijau. Menelepon kekasihnya.

Diangkatnya pada cuping kanan telinganya, gadis itu masih menunggu dalam raut was-wasnya yang kentara.

Nada tunggu terdengar dengan pelan dari jaringan ponselnya.

Tapi, sedetik kemudian, rasa sesak memenuhi rongga paru-parunya. Ia menurunkan pelan ponsel itu dari posisinya. Tangannya mengepal dengan yang sebelah lagi menutup flip ponsel itu cepat. Matanya tak akan salah, dan tak mungkin salah lihat.

Di sana, di sana ada sosok yang tengah Ia nantikan selama dua puluh menit lewat ini. Sosok itu berjalan di seberang dari tempatnya berada. Pada sisi lain jembatan malam. Kekasihnya tidak sendiri, Ia bersama seorang gadis yang menggunakan dress merah langan panjang sebatas lutut berambut merah, gadis itu menggunakan kaca mata. Sedang di sebelahnya, pemuda dengan raut datar yang tampak heboh merogoh kantong celana kanan seperempatnya. Pemuda berambut dongker itu menggunakan sebuah kaos berlengan panjang sebatas siku. Warna celana dan bajunya seragam, hitam.

Rasanya seperti jatuh dari langit. Sakura hanya diam di tempat, tanpa ada niat memanggil atau apapun itu. Ia memperhatikan dari sini, termasuk saat pemuda itu membuka posel flip yang sama dengan dirinya, tampak di mata Sakura, pemuda itu tengah memasukkan kembali ponsel itu pada kantong celananya. Ekspressi pemuda itu tak terlalu nampak oleh penglihatan Sakura. Karena terhalang oleh beberapa manusia yang berlalu lalang.

Pemuda itu tampak mengatakan sesuatu pada gadis berambut merah itu.

Sakura tak tahu apa, tapi yang pasti, gadis itu sudah menarik tangan kekasihnya itu dengan kasar sebagai sahutannya.

Tanpa perintah, Sakura memilih meneriaki nama kekasihnya itu. "Sasuke!" panggilnya, suaranya agak parau namun tetap nyaring. Beberapa orang menoleh. Gadis itu seperti kehilangan kendali, Ia berlari meghampiri sosok Sasuke―kekasihnya―yang kini tampak diseret paksa oleh gadis lain. Sakura tak perduli tentang apapun sekarang, perkataan Ino tadi siang'lah yang dibenarkannya dalam benak.

GREBB

Kedua sosok itu terhenti dengan masing-masing mata yang manatap siapa pencegah langkah mereka. Sesosok gadis berambut merah muda dengan wajah kacau tengah memandang salah satunya dengan lekat dan dalam.

Mulut pemuda itu bergerak pelan, Ia melepas cengkraman gadis lain pada lengannya. "Saku―"

"Kenapa kau mengkhianatiku, Sasuke?" Ia bergumam lemah, sebulir air matanya jatuh lagi. Tangannya yang tadi memegang lengan pemuda itu perlahan merosot terlepas dari pegangannya. Kedua tangannya terkulai dengan genggaman erat di samping―kanan―kiri―tubuhnya, mencengkram ponsel yang menjadi saksi bisu. Matanya penuh dengan tatapan luka.

Pemuda itu menarik lengannya pelan, membawanya menjauh dari keramaian yang tampak memandangi mereka yang tampak seperti drama telenovella.

Gadis lain itu hanya terdiam dalam posisinya, Ia menggaruk tengkuknya dengan kikuk saat beberapa pasang mata seolah menghakiminya.

Hey! Dia tidak mencopet kok tadi.

**XXXXX**

"Lepaskan, bodoh!"

Sekali sentakkan, gadis itu tehuyung mundur beberapa langkah sembari memijat lengannya yang berasa pegal karena cengkraman pemuda itu tadi. Matanya menyipit tak senang pada perlakuan pemuda itu, seenaknya saja menariknya ke tempat sunyi seperti ini!

"Hn."

Dan kosakata aneh dan alibi itu membuat Sakura bingung sendiri. Hn, Hn, Hn, Hn. Apanya yang Hn, Hn, coba?

"Kau mengkhianatiku, mengkhianati hubungan kita. Apa kau sadar itu 'Tuan Hn'?" tanyanya, dengan kembali menyalak. Tangannya tak berhenti mengelus permukaan lengannya yang terdapat ruam-ruam merah. Ckckckck.

Pemuda itu menatapnya lekat, lalu berbalik memandang ke arah sebaliknya jembatan. Ia memandang tepat ke bawah. Membiarkan Sakura yang diam mematung dalam bingung berdiri tak jauh di belakangnya.

"Kau termakan gossip lagi."

Suara itu memang pelan, tapi dalam jarak ini, Sakura dapat menangkap apa itu. Ia menarik senyum miris. Lihat! Padahal sudah jelas-jelas tadi, masih saja mengelak.

"Kau tak perlu mengelak lagi―" sanggahnya kemudian, "―aku melihatnya sendiri tadi." Dan Ia tahu, bahwa setelah ini, akan ada perdebatan panjang. "―kau seharusnya tahu Sasuke, aku menunggumu dan kau―" Ia berjalan mendekat, tangannya memegang tali tasnya dengan kuat. Ponsel flip yang di pegangnya mulai panas. Entahlah. "―dan kau malah asik berkencan dengan gadis lain. Lantas, itu bisa ku bilang apa, hah? Selain pengkhianatan namanya."

Pemuda itu berbalik, "kau tak tahu kisah sebelumnya." Ia memasukan lengannya pada dua kantong atas pinggir celananya. Mata onyxnya mengamati Sakura yang diam dalam ekspressi tak terbaca. "Kau seharusnya bertanya, bukan menuduh."

"Oh ya?" tawaan garing dari gadisnya membuat Sasuke menaikkan alis kirinya tinggi. "Buat apa bertanya jika semuanya sudah jelas." Sasuke akan bicara lagi, namun kalah cepat. "Jika kau bosan padaku bilang, bukan seperti ini."

Gadis itu menghela nafas. "Ini sama saja dengan kau yang pengecut." Ledeknya.

Rahang pemuda itu mengeras, "kau bahkan mengatai kekasihmu sendiri pengecut?" Ia meraih lengan Sakura yang memegang tali tas, gadis merah jambu itu sedikit kaget. "Dengar. Kenapa kau mengambil kesimpulan seenaknya saja? Apa kau memang hobby menganalisa sesuatu tidak berdasarkan bukti?"

Hening.

"Aku lupa janji kita. Dan aku dengan gadis yang―bersamaku―tadi tak punya hubungan khusus apapun seperti yang kau tuduhkan."

"Kami hanya mencari kain perca bersama, tak lebih. Karena hanya dia yang tahu di mana tempat mencarinya."

Sakura melepas cengkraman Sasuke. "Kenapa kau tak membalas pesanku?"

"Aku tak mendengar. Maaf."

Suara helaan nafas terdengar jelas dari Sakura, Ia memandang ke arah lain asal tak menatap Sasuke. Sakura yakin, Sasuke pasti berbohong. Padahal tadi jelas bukan pemuda itu membuka ponselnya, suara panggilan terdengar, lantas kenapa suara pesan singkat masuk tak terdengar?

Anehkan?

"Kau terlalu banyak berbohong, jika jujur tidak akan mengurangi lemakmu kan?" Ia masih tetap tak perduli walau Sasuke menatapnya dalam-dalam. "Jika kau memang bosan, dan well―" Sakura menatapnya balik kali ini, "―jika kau ingin kita selesai, aku akan mengabulkannya." Ia menghela nafas saat sejenak dirasanya mata Sasuke menyayu menatapnya, ada rasa sesak saat melihat tatapan terluka dari pemuda itu. "Aku tak ingin menghalangimu, Sasuke. Kau berhak memilih." Sambungnya.

Sasuke yang sedari tadi diam, mulai merunduk. "Maafkan aku. Aku tak ingin putus Sakura." Ia berkata lamat. "Aku memang selingkuh, tapi bukan berarti aku siap untuk kehilanganmu."

Ternyata benarkan feelingnya barusan. Sakura tahu benar, mana di saat pemuda itu jujur, dan mana di saat pemuda itu tengah berbohong. Dan berani-beraninya pemuda itu menduakan cintanya selama berbulan-bulan dengan gadis lain? Mati saja sana! Kau pikir gadis mana yang mau diduakan. Jika adapun, gadis itu pasti sudah kehilangan kewarasaannya.

Kasihan.

"Aku tak ingin diduakan. Catat itu." Gadis itu akan beranjak dari sana, jika tidak Sasuke dengan gerakan keget menarik dan mendekapnya erat. Ia―Uchiha Sasuke―hanya bisa diam memeluk gadisnya.

"Aku akan memutuskannya. Aku mengambil sumpah." Setelah lama diam Sasuke akhirnya angkat bicara, Ia mengeratkan pelukan tak berbalasnya. "Ku mohon kesempatan kedua Sakura, ku mohon, berikan itu padaku. Ini terakhir kalinya." Ada getar di dalam kata tersebut.

Sakura menggeleng, mendorong dada Sasuke dengan keras. Membuat tubuhnya dan juga tubuh pemuda itu terpisah. Ia memandang Sasuke dengan datar, "kau selalu meminta apapun dariku, dan aku dengan kebodohanku selalu menuruti apapun maumu, apapun alasan yang kau berikan padaku." Ia diam sejenak, menunggu Sasuke membalas, namun tampaknya pemuda itu tak ingin berdebat. "Aku lelah Sasuke, kau mengacuhkanku selama dua bulan, sampai hari ini."

Seukir senyum pahit. "Jika dalam dua bulan itu aku matipun, mungkin kau tak akan tahu." Sambungnya.

Sasuke menggeleng, wajahnya panic. "Aku tahu aku yang bersalah. Aku yang menyakitimu. Tapi Sakura―" di genggamnya erat lengan kanan Sakura, Ia mengecupnya perlahan. "―aku tak akan tinggal diam jika hal apapun sampai menyakitimu. Karena aku mencintaimu. Sangat Sakura."

Mata Sakura memanas, Ia menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Memompa paru-parunya agar menghasilkan oksigen lebih banyak, rasa sesak tak kasat mata begitu mencengkramnya. Jika pemuda itu mencintainya, ah tidak, tidak, jika pemuda itu ma-sih mencintainya, lantas kenapa Ia tega mengkhianati cinta yang selama setahun ini sudah mereka jalin? Cinta yang sudah dengan susah payah dijaganya. Jika diingat lagi, kapan Sakura tak perduli pada Sasuke? Ia selama ini selalu rutin menghubungi pemuda itu, walau pemuda itu kadang tak membalas pesan singkat atau mengangkat teleponnya. Selalu menayakan kondisi sehat tidaknya pemuda itu, walau barang sekalipun Sasuke tak pernah ingin tahu bagaimana keadaan Sakura sendiri.

Manangisinya di saat gadis itu tengah rindu, tersenyum sendiri saat mengingat sebaris kenangan mereka yang terhitung tak romantis sama sekali. Jika Sakura mau, Ia bisa saja mengkhianati Sasuke dengan beberapa teman lelakinya, tapi Sakura tak mau. Karena Ia tahu, Sasuke mencintainya, dan gadis itu terlebih tak mau pemuda itu kecewa padanya.

Tapi kalau tahu begini, semua yang dilakukannya sama saja dengan percuma.

"Aku akan memperhatikanmu jauh lebih dari kau memperhatikanku setelah ini, aku akan menjaga cinta kita. Dan aku berjanji akan melindungimu Sakura."

Sakura tersenyum tipis dalam tangis. Tangannya masih digenggam Sasuke dengan erat.

"Sekalipun aku harus kehilangan nyawaku." Usaha. Sasuke tengah berusaha. Ia benar-benar tak menyangka jika nanti Ia akan mendapati tahap seperti ini, Ia tahu lambat laun ini semua akan terjadi. Dan Ia tak mau kehilangan Sakura, karena baginya, Karin maupun gadis lainnya itu hanyalah rasa pelampisan belaka. Pelampiasan akan rasa jenuhnya. "Aku tak akan pernah bosan mencintaimu, selamanya." Kembali ditariknya gadis itu dalam dekapannya.

Sekarang Sasuke tahu, Ia sudah begitu mengecewakan kekasihnya dengan pengkhianatan itu. Tak ada rasa sakit lain saat Ia tahu bahwa penyebab Sakura menangis sekarang adalah mutlak dirinya. Sesosok pengecut dan pembohong bodoh yang dengan tega menghancurkan Sakura.

"Kau tak berbohong kan Sasuke?" Tanya Sakura di sela isakan tangisnya, Ia mencengkram depan baju kaos Sasuke tanpa melepas ponsel flip birunya. Wajahnya terkubur di dada pemuda itu. Menyesap aroma maskulin yang menguar dari jarak ini.

"Hn. Aku berjanji."

Seukir senyum tipis di bibir Sasuke mengawal kencangnya pelukannya pada Sakura, Ia menyesap dalam wangi dari perpotongan tengkuk gadis itu. Aroma sama yang dirindukannya selama ini. Dan Sasuke tak akan pernah mau berhenti melakukan hal ini dengan berulang-ulang. Ia berjanji.

Selamanya, Sakura akan selalu ada dalam dekapannya. Ya, selamanya.

**XXXXX**

"Hallo?"

"Karin, maaf."

"Sasuke? Ada apa? Kenapa kau kemarin malam meninggalkanku? Kau tahu, aku banyak diperhatikan orang-orang loh gara-gara ada gadis stress yang menghampiri kita. Aku malu Sasuke, aku malu."

"Dia bukan gadis stress, jaga bicaramu."

"Kenapa kau marah? Memang siapa dia? Nada bicaramu aneh Sasuke."

"Dia tunanganku, maafkan aku. Aku tahu aku salah, tapi maaf. Setelah ini kau dan aku hanya akan menjadi teman, tak lebih."

"Tunggu, apa maksudmu? Kau bercanda kan?"

"Ku kira kau tak bodoh Karin. Sampai jumpa."

"Hallo? Hallo? Hallo Sasuke? Hallo?"

TUT TUT TUT TUT TUT TUT

**XXXXX**

"Menelepon siapa?"

Sasuke menggeleng, Ia meletakkan ponselnya pada meja taman. "Tak ada." Ia memandangi Sakura yang memakai dress pink sebatas mata kaki. Gadis itu mengikat tinggi rambutnya.

Sakura memiringkan kepalanya, dengan posisi tangannya yang tengah memegang selang penyiram tanaman. "Yakin?"

"Aha," pemuda dengan baju kaos polos berwarna putih dan juga celana jean hitam itu bangkit dari duduknya. Berjalan mendekat pada gadis itu. "Jangan mencurigaiku lagi, aku sudah berubah jika kau percaya." Ia sekarang tepat berada di hadapan gadis itu. "Aku mencintaimu." Sebuah kecupan singkat dari bibir Sasuke pada bibir Sakura.

Mata gadis itu terbelalak. Ia spontan mengarahkan selang air itu ke arah Sasuke sembari menarik pemegangnya. "Dasar Uchiha mesum!"

Sedang Sasuke sudah lari, kabur dari amukan Sakura yang ikut berlari mengejar sosok di depannya dengan menyemprotkan air. Pemuda itu tertawa bebas, begitupun Sakura.

Dan tak ada rasa lega, selain melihat sosok yang kita sayangi tersenyum karena kita.

**The End**

**XXXXX**

Thanks for reading ^_^

Review?


End file.
